mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Imada vs. Carey Vanier
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator second season lightweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Vanier landed a left hand but it didn't look good. I don't think it really scored. Vanier landed a leg kick. Vanier shot in for a stuffed double-leg with four twenty-five, up to the clinch very nicely. Four fifteen. Vanier dropped his hips and got another takedown very nicely to side control. Four minutes. Imada hip-escaped up to his feet after just a few moments. Vanier landed a nice blocked front kick towards the head. Imada blocked another quick head kick, partially only though. Vanier missed a left with three twenty. Vanier landed a left hand and another and dodged one himself. Vanier landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Imada came in and got a single-leg and dragged Imada down, Imada threw up a ghost of an attempt of an inverted triangle but Vanier was in half-guard now. Two twenty-five. Vanier landed a left hand. Imada grabbed for a tight kneebar, Vanier rolled out nicely and stood. Imada tried to stuff a body lock but he went down into mount. Two minutes. Imada was hugging Vanier. He retained half-guard. Imada turtled up. They stood to the clinch. Vanier landed a knee and another. Imada landed a right hand and a left inside and they broke. They clinched again. Vanier landed a knee. Imada stuffed a single. Vanier took the back and got a belly-to-back suplex to side control, Vanier defended a kimura and they stood to the clinch. Vanier looked gassed now a second later with one minute. Vanier landed a knee. Vanier was cut over the right eye. Vanier landed a straight left. Imada stuffed a double-leg to the clinch again. Thirty-five now remaining. Imada kneed the leg and kicked the ankle and again. They broke with Imada landing a right hand and then a left with ten. Imada kept walking him down. Imada dropped Vanier with an uppercut as the first round ended. The second round began. Vanier blocked a high kick. Imada blocked a high kick. Imada landed a big leg kick. Imada stuffed a double to the standing guillotine and landed a knee high to the body before letting it go. They broke. Four twenty-five. Imada landed a good inside leg kick. Imada with good head movement. Four minutes. Imada missed a one-two. Imada was really aggressive. Vanier missed a left. He landed an inside leg kick with three thirty-five. Imada landed a blocked right hand and missed a big uppercut. Imada landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen. Imada landed an inside leg kick. Three minutes remained. They landed kicks at the same time, Vanier inside, Imada outside. Vanier had loose tape on his left glove. They clinched. Imada got a rolling Chonan-type heelhook takedown and he had it tight, nope a kneebar actually. Vanier escaped retaining to side control with two fifteen. Two minutes remained. Imada had knee on belly. Vanier turned, Imada had his back and then a tight armbar. Vanier was screaming and rolling and the arm was cranked and Vanier tapped.